


Accidentally In Love

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Always a girl Stiles, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Genderbending, Happy Ending, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin is not in love with Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeeGollyWiz13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGollyWiz13/gifts).



> First of all, I am total crap at titles. I could't think of anything.  
> Secondly, this is roughly beta'd.  
> Third, I'd completely forgotten I had this sitting on my computer and Kayla thought I should post it so this is for her :)  
> I think this is also one of the first *cough*only*cough* femslash/genderbend fics I've posted, be gentle.

Lydia Martin is not in love with Stiles Stilinski.

There are many factors to _why_ she does not.

Stiles Stilinski is loud and obnoxious.

Stiles Stilinski has ADHD and is a never ending state of moment whether it be a bouncing knee or tapping pen against a tabletop or just a restless squirm in a chair.

Stiles Stilinski is tall and gangly and all awkward limbs that just are in no sense of the word coordinated.

But most of all, Lydia Martin is not in love with Stiles Stilinski because Stiles Stilinski is a girl. A loudmouth tomboy of a girl that Lydia can’t even find endearing.

Stiles is loud not in the loud teenage girl kind of way, but the she gets overly excited at the flip of a switch and has no volume control when she’s in this state.

But the most annoying thing about Stiles Stilinski, is that the girl is infatuated with Lydia Martin.

At first, when Lydia though _she_ was a _he_ , she’d tolerated it and thought it was almost endearing how Stiles would openly fawn over her and always try to talk to her or crack a joke. But now the affection just feels awkward and made her skin crawl.

Whenever Stiles so much as squeaks out a “Hi Lydia” anymore she pretends to not have heard her and pushes on through the halls and tells herself she doesn’t feel _guilty_ at the utterly crestfallen look that flashes across the other girls face before it turns into a mask that consists of a goofy exaggerated smiles and a lame joke to her best friend Scott.

Lydia does this to maintain her social standing. She’s at the top to where Stiles is at the near bottom. She’s a social butterfly whom great things are expected from with a bat of her eyelashes. She’s the little hell fire who dates captains of the lacrosse team.

But overall, that’s the main thing. Lydia dates _guys_. She loves guys and loves sex with guys. What she does not love are overly tall pixie haired teenaged girls with overly wide mud brown eyes and overly plump lips that are constantly in a chapped state. With girls who look like boys and dress exactly like them too, who even play on the same lacrosse team but are on second string.

But then, as Lydia sits at the lunchroom table, ignoring her lunch as much as the idiots around her she begins to wonder if any of that’s true when her eyes meet Stiles across the room.

She watches as Stiles sucks in a startled breath and adverts her eyes, a bright ruddy blush blooming across her sharp angular cheekbones.

Realizing that she’s still staring Lydia pushes away from the table and leaves the cafeteria, completely ignoring Jackson when he calls out to her.

A few days later, between classes, she’s slamming open her locker door, taking out being jumped by that asshole douche canoe _co-captain_ of the lacrosse team Jackson on the poor metal door, when right next to her a sheepish but _loud_ “Hi Lydia” reaches her ears.

Her head snaps in the direction of the familiar voice, glaring daggers. Stiles jerks away from her, with her long limbs flailing a bit. Lydia continues to glare until Stiles gives her a crooked smile and leans against the row of lockers, gives a breathy laugh and shakes her head.

“You know you’ll get premature wrinkles if you keep glaring like that.” Stiles says with a wide bright smile, eyes sparking with amusement.

Lydia slams her locker shut, forgetting what she needed from it anyway, and keeps glaring at the other girl. “It’s called Botox.” She snaps before turning away and stomping away from her. Though once she’s rounded the corner she yanks her compact mirror from her purse and pokes and prods at her skin, making sure she hasn’t developed any lines.

She jumps when a high cackling _unattractive_ laugh passes her. Lydia grits her teeth when Stiles has the audacity to wave at her, smiling like an idiot at her the whole time until she’s out of sight.

On Friday she goes out with Allison to the lacrosse game. To help Allison show support of Scott who actually made first string, and to show Jackson she is _fine_ without him.

It’s halfway through the game that she realizes that number 24 is Stiles. Stiles who is playing in the game. Stiles who is darting in and out between the opposing players like a pro. Stiles who has the ball. And Stiles who scores the winning goal, the goal that will take Beacon Hills all the way to the championship.

Lydia is on her feet in a flash, smiling and laughing and yelling even more than Allison. Later on she’ll tell herself that her cheering was from the rush of their team winning the game, and nothing more. Later on she’ll tell herself that when Stiles took her helmet off and her eyes immediately went to Lydia with the biggest smile she’s ever seen on the girls face, that she felt nothing at all.

It startles them both the next day when she drops her lunch tray down in front of Stiles and slides into the empty chair. She pointedly ignores Stiles gaping at her like a fish out of water and Scott as he sputters on his apple juice, and stars eating.

The silence is awkward but she refuses to relent or squirm. Outright refuses to question why she sat with them in the first place. Allison, bless her, comes to her rescue and plops down in the vacant seat beside Stiles, reaches her hand across the table to take Scott’s, and strikes up a conversation with Lydia like nothing is out of the ordinary. She and Allison continue their conversation, ignoring the other two, until their lunch period is over.

 The arrangement continues like that steadily for the next few weeks. In increments Lydia finds herself joining in on conversation with the little group. Finds out that Stiles keeps her hair short in honor of her mother who had died of cancer and had lost all her hair during radiation and chemotherapy treatments. Finds out that it’s just _easier_ for Stiles to be one of the guys instead of trying to conform to the feminine stereotype. The more Lydia finds out the more she thinks that Stiles being a _“normal”_ girl like she is would just be completely wrong.

She doesn’t even realize when she starts to return the other girls fond, affection filled looks. Doesn’t realize that she doesn’t _mind_ giving or receiving those looks.

In the back of her mind she knows that she should be put off completely by the turn of events, should even be horrified that she let it get this far. Because, after all, she is Lydia Martin and doesn’t like girls. And truthfully, she doesn’t. She can of course appreciate a good looking girl. Like how sweet and bashful but strong Allison is. Or how sharp and sassy Erica is, not letting on how much her Epilepsy drains her every waking moment. Sure she can appreciate them. But she doesn’t look at them the way she finds herself looking at Stiles now.

Stile who is still loud and obnoxious as hell, but now she finds herself laughing at the girls jokes until she’s red in the face gasping for air. How she herself loses her sense of volume to talk over Stiles when they’re having debates over whether DC or Marvel is the better over the two. Stiles believing firmly that Batman is God’s given gift to the comic world while Lydia stands her ground that Tony Stark, Iron Man, call him what you may is a fucking _genius._ Their debates usually end with one another pouting at each other than bursting into giggle fits at the ridiculousness of it and then both agreeing that Bane, villain that he may be, is a tortured brilliant soul that they both wish they could save.

The turning point of Lydia realizing her feelings for Stiles comes in the form of Jackson, it’s always Jackson, trying to worm his way back into her life. He’s waiting for her at her locker, his face looking blank and eyes far off until he notices Lydia and pushes away from where he’s leaning and his face morphs into the most arrogant shit eating grin. Like he knows that he’ll know what he wants now that he’s bored with whatever else he’s been doing.

It’s when Jackson takes a step forward to reach out and loop his arm around her waist she steps away that surprise then anger flashes over his face.

She grins the sweetest grins she can muster and slips her hand into Stiles and laces their fingers together. It feels natural and the smile that replaces the other one she had for Jackson even more so.

“Sorry, but I believe I have a date already thanks.” Without even waiting for a reply from her ex she tugs Stiles along carefully and they disappear into the crowd, still holding hands. For once Stiles is speechless when Lydia looks back at her. But the smile that splits across her face and the brightest blush that paints her cheeks says it all.

Lydia Martin is not in love with Stiles Stilinski, first female captain of the Beacon Hills Lacrosse team.

But she’s pretty damn close to it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate your feedback :)


End file.
